Quinn Fabray
Lucy Quinn Fabray, nota a tutti i suoi amici semplicemente come Quinn, è uno dei personaggi principali della serie televisiva Glee. Quinn è un'ex-studentessa del liceo McKinley di Lima, in Ohio, e adesso punta a diventare una donna in carriera frequentando la prestigiosa Università di Yale (che si trova a New Haven). Ha perso la sua verginità una sera del settembre 2009, diventando la madre di Beth, figlia di Puck. Dopo l'abbandono delle Cheerios, le relazioni e gli scandali amorosi all'interno del Glee-Club, Quinn si è ripresentata a inizio anno scolastico 2011/2012 come una Skank, cambiando decisamente stile di vita. Dopo aver cercato invano di riprendersi Beth, attualmente ancora sotto l'affido a Shelby Corcoran, Quinn è tornata a far parte delle Nuove Direzioni. Successivamente, a causa di un tragico incidente stradale conseguenza della sua distrazione (stava componendo un SMS), la ragazza è rimasta paralizzata per circa tre mesi dalla vita in giù. Grazie alla terapia riabilitativa è riuscita a rimettersi in piedi in tempo per il ballo di fine anno. E' interpretata dall'attrice Dianna Agron. Biografia Quinn è nata nel lontano 1994 da Russel Fabray e la moglie Judy. Ha una sorella minore di nome Frannie (diminutivo di Francesca) e una figlia, Beth, avuta nel maggio 2010 con Puck. Prima del 2009 Prima di entrare a far parte delle Cheerios e diventare di conseguenza una delle ragazze più popolari del McKinley, Quinn era davvero un'altra persona. Tanto per cominciare si faceva chiamare col suo primo nome, Lucy, era sovrappeso, con degli occhiali dalle lenti ampie e spesse, un acne preoccupante e uno scarso stile nell'abbigliamento. Per queste sue particolarità è sempre stata presa in giro e vittima di bullismo, talvolta anche semplicemente mediante l'attribuzione di nomignoli offensivi. Entrata in depressione, divenne sempre più ostinata a cambiare radicalmente l'immagine di sé. Dopo aver inutilmente girovagato per varie scuole, Quinn chiese al padre Russel di poter sfruttare parte del suo stipendio (dato che il padre aveva ottenuto di recente un aumento) per potersi sottoporre ad un intervento chirurgico al naso. Una volta portata a termine l'operazione, Quinn si rivolse all'azienda ProActiv per combattere con successo il suo acne. Ancora decisa a voltare pagina, Quinn decide di farsi chiamare soltanto col suo secondo nome, Quinn, e iniziò addirittura a praticare un'intensa attività fisica per perdere qualche chilo. Raggiunto l'aspetto ideale, si sentì pronta per trasferirsi al liceo McKinley ed iniziare una nuova vita. E' interpretata dall'attrice Dianna Agron. Episodi Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Quinn appare per la prima volta in questo episodio e viene subito ritratta come una ragazza perfetta, la più ammirata della scuola ma in modo particolare egoista e cattiva quando commenta in malo modo i video che Rachel pubblica di tanto in tanto sul suo profilo di MySpace. Durante Don't Stop Believin' cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni è vista sugli spalti che osserva la performance. La strada per il successo Quinn si unisce al Glee Club insieme alle sue migliori amiche Brittany Pierce e Santana Lopez, lasciando a bocca aperta il signor Schuester con la loro coreografia. Lei è piuttosto innervosita quando spiega alla sua allenatrice, Sue Sylvester, il motivo per cui si è unita, ma invece di essere arrabbiata, Sue ordina a Quinn, Brittany e Santana di fungere da spie interne al Glee Club, cercando di aiutarla in tutti i modi a farlo cadere, al che Quinn è d'accordo, sempre perché intenzionata a cacciare ogni possibile relazione tra Rachel e Finn. Le tre cheerleader si presentano in aula canto dal professor Schue con I Say a Little Prayer, con Quinn che fa la voce solista. Acafellas Quinn cerca di sciogliere il club persuadendo Rachel a criticare più volte e in modo provocatori le coreografie del signor Schuester, il quale viene alla fine rimpiazzato con il pluripremiato nonché arrogante Dakota Stanley. Quinn è insieme al resto del gruppo a lavare le macchine nel tentativo disperato di di guadagnare i soldi necessari per assumere Dakota. Dato che alla fine Dakota viene cacciato e Schuester reintegrato, la missione di Quinn, Santana e Brittany viene considerata dalla Coach Sylvester un totale fallimento, punibile con la sospensione di alcuni trattamenti di bellezza, al che Santana scoppia in lacrime. La scoperta di un talento Quinn rivela a Finn che è incinta di suo figlio (anche se non hanno mai avuto rapporti sessuali), riuscendo a convincerlo dicendo che ha prematuramente eiaculato quando erano insieme nella sua vasca idromassaggio e che il suo sperma è penetrato attraverso l'acqua calda, una teoria che Quinn ritiene valida dopo averla letta su Internet. In seguito, viene rivelato che Puck è in realtà il padre, che ha consumato un rapporto con Quinn in una notta d'estate in cui entrambi erano ubriachi. Puck discute con Quinn per sapere se è davvero il suo bambino, ma Quinn lo respinge dicendo che non vuole un "provinciale" a far parte della sua vita Dopo aver scoperto della gravidanza di Quinn, Terri Schuester, la moglie di Will, le si avvicina e la induce a dare il suo bambino a lei, perché sta fingendo la propria gravidanza e non può dire a Will che non è veramente incinta. Un grande ritorno Quinn apre l'episodio eseguendo il primo versetto del brano dei Journey Don't Stop Believin' con Finn durante le prove con il Glee Club, dato che è lei, ora, ad aver preso il posto di Rachel, che era stata inizialmente scelta per quella parte così come avvenuto alle prime riunioni del gruppo. A metà dell'esibizione, Quinn ha degli attacchi di nausee mattutine dovute al principio di gravidanza e corre fuori dalla stanza, lasciando i suoi compagni meditabondi. Finn mente a Schuester e agli altri dicendo che la ragazza stava male per aver mangiato un pessimo burrito la sera precedente. Tutti sono insospettiti da quanto accaduto e non vogliono crederle. Puck non riesce a trattenersi e rivela a Mercedes che Quinn è incinta, ma omette il fatto che lui è il vero padre. Il Club al completo viene a saperlo e decidono di evitare di dirlo a Rachel, perché lo spiattellerebbe immediatamente a Finn, causando un'altra perdita al gruppo. Inevitabilmente Rachel scopre l'accaduto e si infuria con Finn, ma poco dopo si riappacifica con lui e gli rivela quanto sa. A questo punto Finn ingaggia una lotta in corridoio con Puck, una collera che termina con Finn che diserta il gruppo delle Nuove Direzioni. Alla fine, Rachel torna del club dopo aver rinunciato ad un impossibile ruolo nel musical Cabaret e si dichiara disposta a relazionarsi con April Rhodes. Schuester le dice che April ha lasciato le Nuove Direzioni poco prima e così dovranno esibirsi in un'altra maniera. Finn si offre di insegnarle i passi di danza per la canzone, con Quinn riluttante, e alla fine l'intero club si esibisce con Somebody to Love. Vitamina D Sue si rende conto che il ginocchio cedevole di una Quinn in cima alla piramide umana è una minaccia evidente contro la sua vittoria dei Campionati Nazionali di Cheerleading. Quinn ammette di essere stanca per le troppe prove, ma a colpa in realtà è della sua gravidanza. Quando Terri Schuester diventa la nuova infermiera scolastica da al glee club la vitamina D tranne a Quinn, a lei le da una pillola per il bambino. Quinn, più tardi, accetta di dare il bambino a Terri, e le chiede dei soldi, ma lei rifiuta dicendo che dovrà pagare le spese per diciotto anni, e quindi lei può riuscirci per nove mesi. Guerra aperta Quinn viene messo nel gruppo Schue dopo Sue separato del club in due. Si lamenta di cantare in background, affermando di Puck e Brittany che lui le minoranze antipatie. Tuttavia, questo è tutto accade sotto gli ordini di Sue. Puck e Brittany uscire gruppo Shue e questo porta ad uno scontro tra Shue e Sue. Più tardi, mentre Sue sta curiosando in giro per armadietti degli studenti per i suoi "controlli Locker", che arriva in un paio di mutandine in armadietto di Giacobbe. Lei lo costringe nel suo ufficio e lui le dice che si tratta di Rachel, che ha dato loro a lui in modo che non avrebbe messo la gravidanza di Quinn in mostra sul suo blog. Sue gli dice di eseguire la storia. Finn comfort Quinn dopo Sue rivela nel Glee Club, sotto gli occhi di Rachel. Il Glee Club (in particolare Finn) poi mostrare il loro sostegno per Quinn cantando Keep Holding On. L'unione imperfetta Finn viene colpita con una granita da giocatore di football americano Dave Karofsky mentre si cammina con Quinn. Questo Quinn rabbie, e si difende dicendo Finn Karofsky lui ei suoi amici non sono nulla. Karofsky rivendicazioni Finn e Quinn non hanno il succo di popolarità di fare nulla più. Indossano occhiali da sole sotto la guida della signora Pillsbury per farsi sembrare fresco di nuovo, che termina in entrambi ottenere slushied da Karofsky e giocatori di calcio. Sue Quinn prende il largo delle Cheerios dopo essere arrabbiati per la cattura di Rod Remington che bacia la sua collega di lavoro. Musica su 2 ruote Il prof.Schuster affida ai ragazzi del glee di passare un pò di ore su una sedia a rotelle per dimostrare la sensazione che Artie prova ogni giorno. Intanto Finn va in palestra dove vede Quinn che assiste agli allenamenti delle cherios,i due discutono e Quinn dice a Finn che le sono arrivate delle spese mediche a casa,lei le consegna a lui in modo che lui le paghi. Finn aiutato da Rachel sfrutta il compito del sognor Schuester a suo vantaggio per trovare un lavoro. Poco tempo dopo le nuove direzioni devono vendere dei dolcetti a scuola e da li ricavano del denaro che Puck ruba per donare a Quinm,ma ella rifiuta e proprio in quel momento arriva Finn e se ne va con Quinn che fissa Puck. Canzoni d'amore Quinn è furiosa con Finn perchè ha detto a sua madre sulla sua gravidanza e si preoccupa che i suoi genitori potrebbero venirlo a sapere. Mentre cercava il suo vestito per il ballo della castità, la madre di Quinn si accorge che a Quinn non entra più il vestito a causa della sua gravidanza, ma la madre le dice semplicemente di esercitarsi di più. Lei da la colpa al pranzo. Il padre di Quinn entra nella stanza e dice a Quinn che vorrebbe avere Finn a cena e le chiede se la sta trattando bene. A cena, Finn comincia a innervosirsi quando il padre di Quinn fa un brindisi. Lui si scusa e va in bagno per chiamare Kurt e per chiedergli aiuto, lui gli consiglia di cantare i suoi sentimenti come aveva deciso. Così ritorna in sala da pranzo e canta (You're) Having My Baby a Quinn di fronte ai suoi genitori, Quinn in un primo momento gli dice di smetterla, ma poi sembra apprezzarla. Dopo che il padre di Quinn con rabbia interrompe la canzone, la scena passa in salotto dove il padre affronta Finn e Quinn che ammette di essere incinta. Finn dice che non hanno mai avuto rapporti sessuali, ma i suoi genitori non gli credono e pensano che menta. Quinn è sconvolta perchè sapeva che sua madre aveva capito che era incinta, ma non ha fatto nulla per paura di ciò che il padre avrebbe fatto. Dopo la discussione feroce tra di loro, il padre di Quinn la caccia fuori di casa. Finn porta Quinn a casa sua, e sua madre le dice che lei può restare fino a quando ne ha bisogno. I ragazzi del Glee fanno sedere Finn e Quinn e gli cantano Lean on Me, per dimostrargli il sostegno. Capellografia Quinn riflette se ha preso la decisione sbagliata a tagliare fuori Puck dalla vita del suo bambino e di scegliere Finn al posto suo. Quinn dice a Kendra Giardi e Terri Del Monico di voler tenere il bambino e decide di dare una possibilità a Puck. Insieme lavorano da babysitter per i figli di Kendra Giardi ed è impressionata dal modo che Puck si comporta con loro. Canta Papa Don't Preach per impressionare i bambini mentre Puck suona la chitarra. Più tardi nell'episodio, Santana dice a Quinn che lei e Puck hanno sexaggiato per tutto il tempo mentre era con Quinn, così lei controlla il suo telefono e ancora una volta decide di abbandonare il bambino. Si ricongiunge con Finn, sentendosi in colpa per le loro azioni (lei con Puck e lui con Rachel) e raccontano l'un l'altro che si amano. Il suo pancione sta cominciando a mostrarsi un po' in questo episodio. La televendita Poco prima che le foto sono prese Annuario, Quinn decide di tornare nelle Cheerios. Ricatta Sue con la minaccia di rivelare il fatto che le Cheerios ricavano profitto da Sue, e per questo fatto potrebbero essere squalificate dalle competizioni, Sue accetta di lasciare qualche sua pagina dell'annuario alla squadra, e di far rientrare Quinn nelle Cheerios. Sue poi dice che deve posizionarsi sul retro della foto per nascondere la sua pancia. Dopo un commento maleducato sulla gravidanza di Quinn, quest'ultima rifiuta di tornare nelle Cheerios perchè preferisce stare con le persone che l'accettano per quello che. Canta nel coro in Jump e Smile. Le provinciali Rachel dice a Finn che Puck è il vero padre del bambino di Quinn. Finn, arrabbiato, si precipita in aula canto e comincia a prendere a pugni Puck che ricambia con gli stessi modi. Quinn ammette in lacrime che Puck è il padre e tenta di scusarsi, ma Finn, in lacrime, rompe con lei, esce dal club e scappa via. Quinn si esibisce alle provinciali e canta di sottofondo in You Can't Always Get What You Want. Dato che Will non era presente alla performance, le Nuove Direzioni decidono di mostrargliene una nuova loro apposta per lui dopo avergli fatto vedere il trofeo delle Provinciali. Canta di sottofondo in My Life Would Suck Without You. Hell-O Quinn torna a scuola cercando di rendere Puck un padre adeguato. Finn prova ancora qualcosa per lei, come mostrato quando canta Hello, I Love You e Quinn sta avendo problemi con Puck, il quale le ricorda in varie occasioni che sta ingrassando e perdendo sex appeal. In seguito, durante Gives You Hell sono visti di nuovo felici e insieme. Quinn fa la corista in Gives You Hell e Hello Goodbye. Come Madonna Quando Rachel chiede alle ragazze aiuti con i ragazzi e il sesso, Quinn le chiede di smettere di parlare perchè sta infastidendo il suo bambino. Quinn poi informa il signor Schuester del sessismo nella società e lo stipendio più basso di donna, facendogli scegliere Madonna come un compito al Glee. Quinn si unisce alle ragazze nell'esibizione Express Yourself in cui lei ha un assolo. E' poi vista felicemente guardare Kurt e Mercedes che cantanp con i Cheerios. Si esibisce nel coro di Like a Prayer. Casa Quinn comincia a notare che Mercedes, ora nei Cheerios, sta morendo di fame per dimagrire. Non sopportandolo più, Mercedes sviene, Quinn si avvicina e rivela che quando era una cheerleader ha vomitato per rimanere magra, ma essendo incinta si è accorta dell'importanza di mangiare sano e che non le importa di diventare grassa e rotonda finché il bambino è sano, a lei sta bene. Così dà a Mercedes un po' di cibo. Dice a Mercedes che lei è bella così com'è, e le due diventano amiche. Quinn poi si unisce a cantare con Mercedes Beautiful davanti tutta la scuola e la sostiene. Alla fine della puntata canta nel coro in Home. Cattiva reputazione Quinn canta e balla Ice Ice Baby con il resto del glee. Intanto gira per la scuola una "Glist" cioè una lista dove i ragazzi dl Glee sono stati classificati in base a quanto sono sexy. Quinn è al primo posto. Will deve scoprire chi è stato quindi interroga tutti i membri. Quinn sostiene che è stata Rachel a causa del suo rancore contro Quinn. Dopo aver visto Quinn venir spinta nel corridoio, il signor Shue realizza che è stata Quinn a scrivere la Glist per migliorare la sua reputazione. Dice che non intendeva fare del male a nessuno, ma non sopportava di essere invisibile, e che una cattiva reputazione è meglio di nessuna reputazione per neinte. Quando Quinn chiede al Shue se crede che un giorno si riprenderà tutto (la sua popolarità, reputazione, ecc), lui risponde di no, ma che avrà di meglio. Shue racconta a Figgins che non ha scoperto chi ha creato la lista e però aggiunge che è più che sicuro che le liste non ricompariranno e quindi Figgins lo crede e fa passare la faccenda senza sospensioni. Quinn lo ringrazia in silenzio. Senza voce Quinn dà a Mercedes il suo permesso di uscire con Puck ma la avverte di stare attenta a Santana che rivuole Puck. Le racconta che la madre di Puck non le lascia mangiare la pancetta. Si esibisce a fine episodio con le Nuove Direzioni in One. Continua a sognare Bryan Ryan, vecchio amico di Will Schuester, da il compito al glee club di scrivere i propri sogni su un foglietto. Quinn scrive che sogna di non avere smagliature. Si esibisce nel cori e conforta Artie in Dream a Little Dream. Teatralità Quinn, con Rachel e Mercedes è alla Carmel High School a spiare i Vocal Adrenaline e scopre che Shelby Corcoran, la loro direttrice, è la madre di Rachel. In Aula canto informa tutti i membri del glee dello scioccante fatto aggiungendo che i Vocal Andrenaline stanno preparando un pezzo di Lady Gaga. Così Will ispirato, decide di dedicare la settimana a Gaga. Tutte le ragazze sono contente del compito e già il giorno dopo arrivano travestite da Gaga. Insieme alle ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni e Kurt canta Bad Romance. Agli armadietti Puck suggerisce a Quinn di chiamare la loro figlia Jackie Daniels, Quinn gli ricorda che è una femmina, e che non lo vuole tenere, quindi non c'è bisogno che loro decidano il nome. Per dimostrarle che Puck tiene alla sua bambina, canta Beth insieme ai ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni, suggerendo anche un nome per la bambina "Beth". Quinn è in lacrime, e accetta la proposta di Puck di essere presente quando nascerà. Anima e rabbia Will da come compito il funk cioè anima e rabbia, caratteri che i Vocal Adrenaline non mostrano mai nelle canzoni. Quinn vuole esprimere il suo lato funk, ma il glee ride di lei, dato che di solito sono le donne di colore a farlo. Canta It's a Man's Man's Man's World, per esprimere il suo punto di vista sulla sua nuova vita. Nella canzone, una serie di altre ragazze incinte adolescenti ballano e cantano nel coro, tutti parte di un club per ragazze madri chiamato "Club delle giovani madri" Alla fine della canzone riceve una standing ovation e tutto il Glee Club va ad abbracciarla. Dopo una chiacchierata tra amiche Mercedes invita Quinn a vivere a casa sua perchè la ragazza si lamentava di alcune cose che succedono a casa di Puck, come gli sguardi non felici della madre che nota la pancia senpre più grande. Quinn, contenta della richiesta, accetta. Lei è una delle ballerine principali nell'esibizione di Give up the Funk per far vedere ai Vocal Adrenaline di cosa sono capaci. Le regionali Quinn si esibisce con le Nuove Direzioni alle Regionali in Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' e Don't Stop Believin'. Alla fine dell'esibizione Quinn incontra sua madre, che la informa di aver divorziato con il padre perché ha scoperto che aveva una relazione nascosta e vuole che Quinn e la sua nipotina tornano a vivere con lei. Quinn non risponde e la madre la prega di dire qualcosa, ma l'unica cosa che dice è "Si sono rotte le acque". Si precipitano in ospedale con tutto il Glee Club al suo fianco (ad eccezione di Rachel, che restò a guardare la performance dei Vocal Adrenaline). Arrivati in ospedale, Quinn chiede Mercedes di entrare nella stanza con lei. Anche Puck è presente nella stanza. In contemporanea con l'esibizione dei Vocal Adrenaline in Bohemian Rhapsody, Quinn partorisce la sua bambina. Quando è tutto finito Quinn osserva la sua bambina da lontano. Puck la raggiunge e lei gli chieden se l'ha mai amata, Puck risponde di si, e soprattutto ora. Arriva Shelby Corcoran dicendo che la sua bambina le somiglia molto e le chiede se ha già un nome. Quinn risponde di no, ma Puck risponde subito, "Beth". Quinn torna a scuola e si esibisce in lacrime To Sir, With Love per il signor Schuester, essendo l'ultima prova del glee club dell'anno dopo la perdita alle Regionali. Will, però, li riunisce un'altra volta in Aula canto per informarli che hanno un'altro anno. Osserva la performance di Over the Rainbow contenta della notizia. Viene rivelato che Shelby ha adottato il bambino di Puck e Quinn, e esaudendo la richiesta di Puck la chiama Beth. Seconda Stagione Audizioni Inizia un nuovo anno e Jacob Ben Israel intervista i membri del glee, inclusa Quinn. Più tardi, fa le audizioni per entrare nelle Cheerios e convince Sue Sylvester che lei può aiutarla con il suo budget e le confessa che Santana si è rifatta il seno durante l'estate e quindi viene eletta capo cheerleader mentre Santana viene retrocesso al fondo della piramide. Santana lo viene a sapere e incolpa Quinn ed le due Cheerios cominciano una lotta nel corridoio, ma vengono fermate da Will. Canta Empire State of Mind con le Nuove Direzioni per attirare nuovi membri. Quinn è al Glee ed è arrabbiata con Rachel, come il resto del Glee Club, perchè ha mandato Sunshine Corazon in un covo di drogati, e quindi si è unita ai Vocal Adrenaline. Alla fine della puntata, Quinn è alle prove dei Cheerios e guarda Santana piegarsi sotto il peso di una piramide. Britney/Brittany Carl Howell da a tutti i membri del glee club una mentina per vedere la condizione dei denti, Quinn non ha bisogno di andare dal dentista, perchè ha i denti perfetti. Quinn cerca di sedurre Finn e convincerlo a rimettersi insieme essendo di nuovo entrambi popolari. Finn non accetta, ma ammette di provare ancora sentimenti per lei. Qualche istante dopo, si scopre che Rachel ha chiesto a Quinn di fare quella domanda a Finn. Le dice che Finn la ama veramente, anche se Quinn non sembra essere molto felice nel dirlo. Canta Toxic con le Nuove Direzioni durante l'assemblea scolastica. Più tardi durante la performance di Rachel di The Only Exception, Quinn appare visibilmente afflitta e lei e Puck condividono un momento insieme. Santo panino Quando Finn confessa al glee di aver preso un interesse per pregare e Dio, Quinn sembra felice. Racconta di aver avuto un anno difficile e che si è rivolta a Dio un sacco di volte per chiedere aiuto, e quindi concorda con Finn nel voler mostrare a Dio qualche apprezzamento attraverso il canto. Puck non è daccordo sul compito deciso da Finn così canta Only the Good Die Young, e Quinn balla insieme alle altre, e condivide un momento con Puck. Canta nel coro con Tina, quando Mercedes canta I Look to You. Più tardi, Quinn prega con Rachel e Mercedes nella stanza d'ospedale per Burt Hummel. Kurt quando le vede dice a Quinn e le altri di andarsene. Canta One of Us con le Nuove Direzioni. Sfida a coppie Quinn conforta il nuovo ragazzo arrivato, Sam, e lo aiuta a pulirlo dopo che dei ragazzi gli hanno gettato una granita in faccia perchè si è unito al glee club. Più tardi, decidono di cantare un duetto insieme per il compito settimanale, ma quando Sam cerca di baciarla, durante le prove, lei va in panico, temendo di entrare in un altro rapporto per la paura di ritornare sullo stesso percorso che ha fatto l'anno scorso che le farebbe perdere di nuovo la popolarità che ha riconquistato. Così Quinn decide di non cantare più con lui. Tuttavia, Rachel e Finn li convincono ad accoppiarsi di nuovo. Così Quinn e Sam cantano Lucky come loro duetto e vincono la competizione e una cena gratis al Bel Grissino. Alla cena, Quinn chiarisce subito che non è un appuntamento. Sam le dice che pensa che lei è stata davvero coraggiosa a ritornare al McKinley dopo aver attraversato una gravidanza l'anno precedente. Sam si confida con lei che lui sa cosa vuol dire nascondere qualcosa di sé agli altri e Quinn pensa subito al fatto che lui sia in realtà gay e glielo chiede. Lui nega, e invece rivela che usa il succo di limone per rendere i capelli di un colore più chiaro. Dopo questo mette via i biglietti vinti della cena gratis, e dice a Sam che lui dovrebbe pagare la cena perchè così fa "un vero gentiluomo al primo appuntamento". The Rocky Horror Glee Show Quinn è fiera di Sam che ha ottenuto la parte di Rocky nel musical delle Nuove Direzioni del Rocky Horror Picture Show. Nel musical, Quinn interpreta Magenta insieme a Santana, e uno dei Transilvaniani. Lei è anche la voce protagonista femminile nella performance Time Warp e canta come corista Damn It, Janet con Mercedes e Kurt. Il primo bacio Quinn è vista in un flashback di Sam dove i due si stanno baciando e Quinn si rifiuta di andare avanti dopo che Sam gli ha proposto qualcosa in più. Più tardi, Quinn e Sam si stanno baciando di nuovo e Quinn gli chiede di dire il suo nome ma Sam invece comincia a fantasticare sulla Coach Beiste in un vestito da ballerina, per bloccare i suoi stimoli, e dice accidentalmente "Beiste", lasciando Quinn confusa e infastidita. Lei non sa che questo è un metodo di "raffreddamento" che Finn ha insegnato a Sam per calmarlo. Così Quinn riferisce quello che è successo a Sue Sylvester e affronta Sam sull'accaduto nel corridoio della scuola su consiglio di Sue. Si esibisce come corista in Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer per la gara di mash-up delle Nuove Direzioni. La supplente Will Schuester immagina i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni come bambini di 5 anni perchè è malato (Quinn non c'è alla riunione del glee, ma c'è lo stesso nell'immaginazione di Will come una bambina). Inoltre, Quinn è dalla parte di Holly Holliday e canta come corista con Santana e Brittany in Forget You, ma lei è felice quando il signor Schuester torna, anche se a lei non piacciono le sue scelte musicali. Furt Quinn è sola con Sam nell'aula astronomia, lui le dice che la ama, poi si mette in ginocchio e lei inizia a spaventarsi perché pensa che stia per chiederle di sposarlo, ma lui vuole solo che accetti un anello come promessa, Quinn gli risponde forse. Rachel parla con Quinn, Tina e Brittany sulla situazione di Kurt con David Karofsky e le dice che loro devono fare qualcosa, suggerendo che i loro fidanzati dovrebbero dire qualcosa a Karofsky. Quinn dice a Rachel che la lotta alla violenza con altra violenza non otterrà niente e sostiene che lei non è la fidanzata di Sam. Dopo che i ragazzi della squadra di football, tranne Finn picchiano Karofsky, Quinn aiuta Sam con il suo occhio nero, dicendogli che trova eccitante come ha combattuto per Kurt. Le Nuove Direzioni cantano Marry You per il matrimonio di Burt Hummel e Carole Hudson-Hummel. Poi si vede Quinn cantare e ballare con le Nuove Direzioni in Just the Way You Are. Quinn si avvicina a Sam dicendogli quanto sia stata orgogliosa di lui nel prendere l'iniziativa per aiutare Kurt. Poi gli dice che per tutto il tempo che hanno parlato lui non ha notato che indossava l'anello della promessa, che aveva rubato forzando l'armadietto di Sam. Nuove direzioni Le Nuove Direzioni si stanno preparando per le Provinciali. Will Schuester riorganizza i suoi piani prevedibili di mettere un duetto di Rachel e Finn e invece affida il duetto a Quinn e Sam, con un conseguente scontro verbale arrabbiato tra le due coppie. Alle Provinciali, Quinn e Sam eseguono (I've Had) The Time of My Life con le Nuove Direzioni. Buon Natale Quinn insieme alle Nuove Direzioni cantano The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, decorando l'albero di Natale. Quinn e gli altri membri del gruppo, vanno al centro commerciale e ognuno si siede sulle ginocchia di Babbo Natale, nella speranza di mantenere viva la fede che Brittany ha per Babbo Natale. Quinn chiede a Babbo Natale se può sbarazzarsi delle smagliature. Inoltre la si vede baciarsi con Sam sotto un vischio. Gioco di squadra Sue Sylvester chiede a Quinn, Santana e Brittany di scegliere tra le Cheerios e il glee club; inizialmente le tre cheerleader decidono di rimane nella squadra per continuare ad essere popolari, ma in seguito Finn le convince a tornare nelle Nuove Direzioni. Stupide canzoni d'amore Tornare in cima Sam scopre di essere stato tradito e lascia la ragazza, mettendosi per ripicca con Santana. Quinn è devastata. Per un bicchiere di troppo Sexy La nostra canzone La notte dei negletti Born This Way Pettegolezzi Il ballo Dirsi addio New York Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola Sono un unicorno La F asiatica Esprimi un desiderio La prima volta La guerra dei Glee Club Le elezioni Crescere Uno straordinario Natale Sì/No Quinn si esibisce con le Nuove Direzioni in Summer Nights. In aula canto, invece, si congratula con il professor Schuester, intenzionato a chiedere ad Emma di sposarlo, e si raccomanda che non rovini tutto questa volta. In seguito Quinn si unisce agli altri per chiedere ad Artie come mai esce con Becky. Michael L'insegnante di spagnolo In questa puntata Quinn ha un ruolo davvero marginale. Quinn si vede entusiasta di fronte alle performance di David Martinez di Sexy and I Know It, poi sorpresa a quella di Santana di La Isla Bonita e infine quella di Will di A Little Less Conversation. Cuore Quinn è ad un'incontro dello squadrone di Dio con Mercedes, Sam e il nuovo arrivato Joe Hart. Più tardi è in Aula canto mentre Rachel e Finn annunciano del loro futuro matrimonio, si oppone insieme a Kurt. Rachel con tristezza dice che chi è contrario non è invitato al matrimonio e aggiunge che avrebbe amato vedere Quinn nell'abito da damigella d'onore. Dedica insieme allo Squadrone di Dio Stereo Hearts a Rachel. Finn li ha pagati in cambio di una canzone per Rachel. Santana li guarda la performance e anche lei paga e gli chiede di cantare una canzone per Brittany. Joe è confuso se farlo per due lesbiche. Parla con la squadra sul fatto di cantare per le persone gay, perché la religione di Joe lo porta ad avere dei dubbi. Alla festa di San Valentino canta Cherish/Cherish per Brittany con lo Squadrone di Dio. Infine balla (con Joe e altri) durante Love Shack. Sto arrivando Sue dice a Quinn di essere incinta e dunque la ragazza le dà qualche consiglio, poi Quinn le chiede se può riprendere l'uniforme delle Cheerios, ma Sue dice di no. Appare con Lo squadrone di Dio per parlare del tentato suicidio di David Karofsky, e mentre discute con Kurt l'argomento si rende acceso. Fa la voce in sottofondo per Fly/I Believe I Can Fly e Here's To Us alle Regionali. Nell'ufficio della Sylvester, Quinn parla con la Coach. Sue le racconta che, sin dalla prima volta che la vide, le entrò in simpatia perchè le ricordava una giovane Sue Sylvester, ma in seguito questo pensiero è maturato nella realizzazione che tale affetto proveniva dal fatto che Quinn è molto diversa da lei, concludendo con la restituzione dell'uniforme alla ragazza. Dopodiché, Quinn incontra Rachel e le dice di essere d'accordo per il loro matrimonio soltanto se lei è davvero intenzionata a vivere con Finn il resto della sua vita. Sul finire dell'episodio, Quinn è l'unica damigella d'onore che non si presenta alla cerimonia, che non può cominciare finché non arriva. Quinn si era infatti dimenticata il vestito e, intenta a rispondere ai numerosi messaggi di Rachel, si distrae dalla guida bucando un segnale di stop e venendo colpita in pieno al lato sinistro da un camion. Il fratellone Saturday Night Glee-ver Addio, Whitney L'occasione di una vita L'ultimo ballo Il fattore Unique Le Nazionali Il giorno del diploma Quarta Stagione La nuova Rachel Britney 2.0 Puck nomina Quinn quando dice a Jake che è uscito con "la ragazza più popolare". Ringraziamento Il miracolo di Natale Mettersi a nudo Lo voglio Quinta Stagione Tina In The Sky With Diamonds The Quarterback Personalità DA MODIFICARE Quando la prima volta, Quinn è stata l'ultima ragazza media snarky. Popolare, bello, e uno snob completo, ed è stato ammirato da ogni singolo ragazzo nella scuola (per non parlare di tutti gli altri), Quinn la certezza che tutti intorno a lei sapeva chi era il migliore. Si sente che essere popolare è la cosa più importante e come cheerleader, ha sempre fatto il suo modo di sminuire coloro che non le piaceva, ed era pronto a fare tutto il possibile per dimostrare la sua superiorità. Inoltre, in qualità di presidente del Club celibato, Quinn ha anche rivelato se stessa di essere un estremo confine Bibbia thumper, predicare la sua fede in periodi casuali. Oltre ad essere freddo e giudicante, Quinn era anche estremamente manipolativa. Le sembrava di vedere nessuno e tutti come un potenziale nemico o pedina da utilizzare. Disposti a mentire e imbrogliare, Quinn avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa e tutto ciò che poteva fare in modo che le cose sono andate in suo favore, non importa il modo in cui gli altri interessati. Si arrivò al punto di convincere Finn che era il padre del suo bambino. Quinn è anche molto piccolo e facile all'ira dalla gelosia, e avrebbe fatto quello che poteva per vendicarsi. A casa, nel frattempo, Quinn ha svolto il ruolo di "Little Girl di papà", essere sempre così dolce e gentile possibile, e fare tutto il possibile per nascondere i suoi genitori WASP tutti i "peccatori" cose che lei potrebbe fare. Dopo aver scoperto che era incinta, però, Quinn ha iniziato la sua trasformazione, grazie, in gran parte, al sostegno da parte del Glee Club. Inizialmente riluttante a fidarsi di loro, vede questa come un'opportunità di abusare della loro natura fiduciosa. Lei ammette di amare il Glee Club ma la sua ossessione per la popolarità quasi costretta a lasciare gioia per essere con i Cheerios. Inoltre, dato che trascorre più tempo con gioia e per la prima volta affronta meritatamente lotte proprio come quando si ritrova un reietto della società a causa della sua gravidanza. Finn e Quinn erano entrambi popolari e membri del Club celibato e Club Glee. Come due dei ragazzi più popolari della scuola, ha cominciato a frequentare qualche volta prima dell'inizio della serie. Fin dall'inizio, Quinn ha avuto l'abitudine di manipolare il dolce, ma un po 'ingenuo, Finn. Durante la maggior parte del loro rapporto, ogni volta che la coppia di loro ha cominciato ad ottenere fisicamente intimo, Quinn avrebbe improvvisamente fermarsi e chiedere di pregare, invece. Anche se Finn una gran voglia di dormire con Quinn, ha sempre rifiutato a causa delle sue convinzioni religiose. Ironia della sorte, Quinn ha finito per fare sesso con Noah Puckerman quando ha ottenuto il suo ubriaco (con dispositivi di raffreddamento di vino) e la sedusse, con conseguente incinta divenire. Piuttosto che ammettere la verità, Quinn ha mentito a Finn e ha sostenuto che il bambino era la sua, dopo Finn prematuramente eiaculato nella vasca idromassaggio di Quinn. Sotto la falsa credenza che Quinn sta portando suo figlio, Finn ha scelto di stare con lei e stava cercando di diventare un buon padre. Quando Quinn stato buttato fuori di casa dalla sua famiglia, Finn e sua madre la portò trovi Il loro rapporto è ufficialmente terminato quando Finn scopre che Puck è il padre. Dopo di che, hanno smesso di parlare del tutto, ma durante "Viaggio a Regionali", sorridono l'un l'altro, alludendo che sono tornati in buoni rapporti. Si è anche dimostrato che Quinn usato essere lo stesso tipo di persona che stuzzica regolarmente. Prima di terza media, si recò da Lucy, era in sovrappeso, e una bruna. Gli altri bambini la chiamavano Lucy Caboosey. Quinn ha preso danza, la ginnastica, e cheerleading per aiutare a perdere peso. Quando suo padre fu trasferito a Lima e avuto un aumento, Quinn chiese al padre per il naso, e poi tinto i capelli di biondo, e chiese ai suoi genitori di fare riferimento a lei per il suo secondo nome, Quinn. Sembra ancora di godere di bullismo Rachel, ma lei non sembra andare fuori del suo modo di fare il prepotente chiunque altro. In realtà, lei sembra più empatico nei confronti di coloro che sono vittime di bullismo, come Sam, a causa del fatto che lei ricorda bene come ci si sente. Lei sembra più intenzionato a venire a patti con la sua vita precedente, e vuole ricostruire se stessa. Questo ha causato il suo essere riluttante a iniziare una relazione con Sam, per paura di ricadere nelle vecchie abitudini per quanto riguarda gli uomini. Quinn è anche costretto ad agire più aggressivo di prima, a causa della sua rivalità continua con Santana. La sua personalità è diventato più cattivo dopo la sua trasformazione. Nell'ultimo episodio della stagione 2, Quinn ha avuto un esaurimento, gridando che voleva solo qualcuno da amare lei. Tra l'estate del 11 e 12 ° grado, Quinn ha iniziato a passare del tempo con un gruppo tutto al femminile delle ragazze delinquenti chiamato "The Skanks". Come si è unita "The Skanks", Quinn iniziato a fumare e ha cambiato la sua immagine con la morte la sua rosa caldo capelli, ottenendo un vagabondo-stamp del volto di Ryan Seacrest e piercing naso. Ha anche partendo uscire con un tizio 40 anni di skateboard vecchio e uscire New Directions. Quando Santana, Brittany e poi Rachel parlare con lei, lei spiega che lei odiava essere "sotto pressione" e rivela anche in una voce fuori campo che è "mai tornare indietro". Tuttavia, nella scena finale del progetto Piano Viola, lei guarda tristemente dalle ombre come il Glee Club eseguire. In I Am Unicorn ritorna al suo aspetto normale, perché vuole ottenere Beth indietro. Dopo lei trucchi Shelby facendola apparire come una madre incapace, si rende conto che Beth è più protetto con il suo Shelby. Quando si entra in un incidente d'auto in On My Way, lei si paralizzato e utilizza una sedia a rotelle per un periodo di breve termine. Lei viene recuperato in Prom-asaurus, ma lei ma lei inganna tutti dicendo loro che lei è ancora sulla sedia a rotelle in modo che lei può ottenere più voti per essere la reginetta del ballo. Quando scopre che ha vinto le elezioni, cambia i voti e fa Rachel di essere la reginetta del ballo, perché pensa che lei ha a che fare qualcosa di buono dopo lei laureati. Lei alzarsi dalla sedia a rotelle quando canta Take My Breath Away con Santana nello stesso episodio. Si laurea in Addio e va alla Yale University. Relazioni Finn Hudson :Articolo Principale: Relazione Quinn-Finn La loro relazione è iniziata quasi quattro mesi prima del primo episodio, Voci fuori dal coro, e si è conclusa nell'episodio Le provinciali quando Finn scopre che Quinn è incinta di Puck e di aver mentito dicendo che in realtà era di Finn. Sono tornati l'anno dopo, dopo che Quinn tradisce Sam Evans, con cui stava uscendo, con Finn. Si lasciano di nuovo in Dirsi addio perchè Finn provava ancora forti sentimenti per Rachel. Afferma di amarla ancora. Nella terza stagione Finn accompagna Quinn al ballo di fine anno, ma solo come amici. Noah Puckerman :Articolo Principale: Relazione Quinn-Puck Una notte, Quinn si ubriaca e quindi lei e Puck fanno sesso non protetto, e questo fa rimanere incinta Quinn. La figlia nasce, Puck la chiama Beth. È nata nell' episodio Le regionali dove Puck dice a Quinn di amarla, e sono interrotti da Shelby Corcoran, quella che adotterà la loro figlia alla fine dell'episodio. Nella Seconda Stagione, parlano raramente e hanno molta interazione, molto probabilmente perché Quinn inizia una relazione con Sam, e inizia poi un secondo rapporto con Finn, mentre Puck ha una relazione con Lauren Zizes. Nell' episodio Sono un unicorno, Shelby torna a Lima con Beth. Shelby vuole che Puck e Quinn facciano parte della vita di Beth, ma Quinn fa piani con Puck per riavere la custodia della loro figlia. In Le elezioni, Quinn vuole fare un'altro bambino con Puck che la aiuta dicendo che lei è importante e le rivela la sua relazione con Shelby In Il giorno del diploma, Quinn aiuta Puck a studiare per una prova che determinerà il suo diploma. Mentre studiano lei gli dice che lo ama, ed è orgoglioso di lui quando passa la prova. Sam Evans :Articolo Principale: Relazione Sam-Quinn La loro relazione comincia in Sfida a coppie nella Seconda Stagione e finisce in Tornare in cima quando Sam scopre che Quinn ha baciato Finn. Sembrano essere rimasti amici quando Quinn aiuta Sam a badare a suo fratello e sua sorella quando perde la casa. Nella Terza Stagione Quinn chiede a Sam se vuole badare Beth con lei, ma Sam declina l'offerta. Diventano buoni amici in Uno straordinario Natale quando insieme aiutano i senzatetto. In L'ultimo ballo quando Quinn si alza dalla sedia a rotelle davanti tutta a scuola, Sam dice "è un miracolo". Citazioni :Articolo Principale: Citazioni Quinn Galleria Quinn hospital.png Beth Quinn.png Quinn and Finn.png Quinn in New York.png Quinn Never can Say Goodbye.png Beth and Quinn.png Beth's birth.png Image.jpg QuinnSeason4.jpg tumblr_lkkqbrjJLl1qbpt9ao1_500_large.jpg tumblr_inline_mk6y40NFDl1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_ll8zwsUcFL1qbfc1xo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_ml6g3ak1HN1snc1tto2_250.jpg tumblr_ml6k69bJ4I1rl6rl5o1_500.png tumblr_ml6u5l6HCg1s7umcmo1_500.gif Quinn-Season-4-quinn-fabray-32902443-1014-720.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Membri Cheerios Categoria:Ex-Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Skanks Categoria:Etero-curiosa Categoria:Ex Membri Cheerios